The Pure Light
by Female-Fighter
Summary: What is the Pure Light? Is it a person, place, or maybe a feeling.And when you figure it out will you realize? Maybe rated M for language. new ending
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own DBz. Influence on a true story.**

**The Pure Light**

**Chapter 1**

Pan was a normal 15-year-old girl, in her parent's eyes anyway. To them she is happy but inside her she hurts, the pain of breakup, feeling invisible, and unattractive, and ugly. Videl worries constantly about her and the attitudes she has towards Gohan.

It was a Friday during school and Pan was in science she was listening to her friend Marion talk about her boyfriends notes again. Pan pulled out her mirror and looks at the pimples on her face. She hears Marion change the subject and decides to tune back in. Pan's mood lightens as class continued suddenly Marion was complaining how she had a fat bubble that shows through her clothes. In Pan's mind she was screaming at her for saying she was fat. Class ended and she went running to her locker, lunch was next but as long as she was with her other friends it wouldn't be as bad. Bulla always put a smile on her face, no matter how bad the day. Soon enough lunch was over and she headed towards Spanish, it was boring but at least she had some time to herself and think. Thank Kami periods 9 and 10 ended and she ran home.

Sitting on her front porch the kid she had a crush on walked to his door. Pan wanted to say hi but was to shy. He didn't know she felt inside but her soul told her she couldn't go wrong with him, a sweet and calming person he always comforted her when something bad happened in the family. At diner Pan kept to herself until Gohan made a rude comment, he did it without realizing it (that's what happens when you grow up with a family with mostly guys, no offense.) Pan jumped out of her seat and run upstairs to her room. She closed the door and slid down it. The hurt she had deep down came bursting out tears kept flowing. Crying into her arms she thought about her life, was it really that important, even if she didn't kill herself could she do anything to change her life? A thought ran threw her head maybe it was time to talk to someone.

_Okay everyone chapter one is done. This chapter was just to give you a rundown of her life and true feelings again this is based on a true story. No flames, helpful comments appreciated. Thanks_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Pan was standing in front of his house; she was going to do this, before he even rang the doorbell she felt like she could open up to him and she never felt that way before. As she waited for an answer she looked back at how she got there. (Flashback) Lying in bed last night she started daydreaming, an address came into her head but she didn't do anything about it. When she woke up she knew after school she had go there. (End flashback) The door opened a voice told her to walk in. Pan was speechless the inside was huge so big and spaceish no wonder it was high above the clouds.

"You like"

"Yeah" as Pan moved her head back to the center of the room she noticed a man standing there.

"You live here?"

"Yeah, only I am not home that much"

Pan couldn't get over the size of the house.

"Pan I am glad you listened and came"

"Grandpa I am so happy to see you again but what did you calls me for?"

They sat down and he explained himself. Some days when he felt bored he would check out how everyone was doing.

Before it got too late Goku told her to watch for him around 8:00 pm. getting home right before dinner Videl wasn't totally upset she figured that she was with Bulla again. And again Gohan pissed her off.

"Pan start the dishwasher'

"But your right there, what are you doing that is so important"

"I am your father and you have to do as your told"

As pan pushed the button she said under her breath go to hell you fucking bitch. Sitting in her room in the dark Videl knocked than walked in, the last thing she needed was to be yelled out by her mother.

"You know you should really should treat your father better I mean you show him hardly any respect."

"Yeah but I hate when he makes me do something when he his right there I mean he is so damn lazy."

"I know but really have to learn not to be so mean"

"Oh I get it now I am a bad daughter is that it, bad me, bad (slaps hand)"

"I didn't mean that"

"Yeah whatever"

"You know you better change your attitude or you will get in trouble"

Totally pissed off now Pan couldn't until Goku.

_Okay everyone sorry it went off my original topic, because of the holidays please Read and review, No flames. Thanks_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Videl walked out Pan locked her door and waited, she started to think he wasn't coming when she heard a knock at her window. Quickly she opened it and he climbed in. Once situated he got down to business.

"I want you to try something"

"What, might that be?" she asked cursorily

"I want you to try this" Goku reached out to her than opened his fist.

"Why are you holding a piece of glass?"

"It's not glass, it is called a crystal shard, your eyes will open to new ideas, and it will purify your heart"

Pan hesitated, not knowing how it would work. Goku took the shard back, placed it in the center of his palm than quickly placed his hand over her heart. The shard went through, and a searing pain came from her heart Pan screamed.

Gohan and Videl were downstairs watching TV when they heard her, they bolted upstairs, and Pan's door was locked so Videl started pounding on the door yelling for Pan to say something in response. Gohan busted the door down and ran in. Pan was lying on the bed, her eyes closed and her body in a straight line, ((like you see in the movies when someone dies in the died). She started panicking, not really sure what happened to her. Gohan walked over to her and made sure she was still alive, after checking everything he came to the conclusion she fainted.

Gohan had gone to his room so he could get ready for tomorrow and Videl went to get a glass of water. Pan snapped forward and Goku came back from outside the window. Knowing that he couldn't stay much longer he said "Pan I hope you can have a better life"

Before she could speak he was gone and Videl was back in the room Pan turned to her and then felt the warm embrace and Pan could see the love her mother had for her, maybe the shard wasn't such a bad idea after all.

_Okay a little boring but I promise it will get better. Please R&R no flames please. Thanks_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Months have gone by, Pans ideas and views on things changed, she could see the love her parents had for her until she came home to find her parents arguing again.

"We have to do something about it because I always get screwed when your schedule gets changed at the last min!"

"I didn't want to work on Saturday but I have to!"

"Can't you get a ride from Jacob?"

"Nope his car is going in the shop"

"Of course it is, now what I am going to do about my eye doctors appointment on Saturday"

"Sorry Videl but you are going to have to re-schedule

Gohan walked off pissed and Videl started saying something to herself how he is always like this. Pan was on the computer trying to get a form to sign up for a better spot in the club she is on.

"Mom, where is Cherry Hill?"

"Up north why?"

"Because when I sign up I have to go to a interview there, so can I go?"

"How can I take you there when I can't even go to the eye doctors?"

Pan was pissed now because she really wanted to try out, to her it seemed like she was always held back by her parents laziness.

The next day pan hung out with her friends all day, when she came home she was freezing cold and had a massive headache. Her friends had taken the bus to the city sadly she had money after lunch so she couldn't eat anything and on the way home her bus was stuck in traffic in the rain plus to add to the mix the person in front of her opened his window and wouldn't close it

When she started getting edgy once home her mom started yelling at her, saying it might be too much for her to handle. Being not in the mood to argue she grabbed a cold biscuit out of the fridge and ran upstairs to her room, angry she felt so sick; the cold had seeped through a crack in her window. Pan couldn't stand it anymore so she jumped in the shower. Her senses jumped back into place as the hot water hit her body.

Suddenly Pan felt a sharp pain go through her, she didn't know what happened but since she felt fine right after she thought nothing of it. Later pan screamed as she felt the pain again only this time it lasted longer. She sat up in bed all night scared of what was happening. What was happening to her?

_Okay that's it for chapter 4 you know the drill read and review helpful comments are appreciated blah, blah, blah. Thanks_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day Pan went to find out what was causing her pain. Goku said that the crystal broke and shattered, and now her body had to go back to the way it was before. Knowing that she left and met her friends at the park because they had no school that day. When she arrived Bulla was saying how Bulma was stressed out because of work and getting pissed off at her and Trunks for the little things.

"Yeah, well at least your parents aren't assholes" said Pan

"How what did you do?" asked Marion

"Those fucking bastards grounded me because I wouldn't tell them what I was talking to you about last night, Marion"

"Oh yeah I know about that Videl called my mom and my mom read what I sent you to make sure I wasn't lying to her some people just don't us "

Once everyone expressed their feelings for their parents they started to get down to business. The three of them were practicing for the talent show that was only two months away. Normally Pan didn't do it but everyone wanted her to. By 2 pm they stopped and started walking to the pizza place close by.

After Pan went home, she went on the computer to a website that was nothing but a giant chat room. See you pick from either a talker or listener than you told them your age, after a few more simple questions then they paired you with someone that was either someone that was either a talker or listener ( opposite than you) and you were free to express yourself. Pan always got paired with a guy named Ryan she found a lot about him and always felt better after she got her feelings out.

Pan- My parents are such fucking bastards, I want 2 kill them sometimes.

Ryan- No u don't pan, u just care about them, and that u hate that they r killing themselves.

Pan- Yeah, maybe but those assess had 2 start again, my dad I knew in the future would but my mom! It scares me I see the future and I fear I will lose them to cancer or something.

Ryan-Did u talk 2 them 'bout them about it yet?

Pan- No, 'cause they don't know that I know

Ryan- Pan, I g2g but I will be back on 7:00 ttul, k?

_Okay that's it for now you know the drill ( I hope) Thanks_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Pan was hanging out in her living room doing an English project when someone knocked on her door. Thinking it was Marion she yelled for her to come in. The door opened and closed while Pan was in the kitchen to get a soda when she came back in it wasn't Marion it was Goku.

"I have something for you"

"What is it now?" She asked sarcastically

"Here put them in"

"Contacts, what kind of joke is this?"

"Just pop them in" his voice dragging with boredom

Once in she looked around, no change in vision or anything for that matter. Suddenly Goku left and arrow appeared in front of her eyes.

"What the fuck" sounding annoyed, following the arrow she went up stairs and saw him sitting on her bed.

"When you put them in you can see where certain people are and some other small things will happen"

They went back downstairs and Pan worked on her project while Goku watched TV. Not watching the clock Pan heard the front door opening.

"Quick, my mom is home"

He ran into the kitchen then teleported himself home.

That night at dinner Pan was listening to her mom talk about work when she suddenly saw pictures in front of her eyes.

"Pan you okay, you look pale?"

"Yah I am fine, um… mom can I got to Marion's after dinner I have to pick something up?"

Once she finished and was free to go she ran out the door and went to Goku's house. Not waiting for him to answer she ran in and saw him sitting on the couch.

"Why, am I seeing things?"

Casually without even turning her head he said, " The future is what you see, and it is up to you to change it."

Shocked Pan walked out of the house and went to her room. (_Thinking_) _why can't I be a normal person with a normal life, nothing like this would happen if I was fully human. _(_End_).

Silent tears ran her face as she saw the images, seeing this made her restless and scared because as of right now that was going happen it she couldn't fix it in time.

What did Pan see? I don't know read and review comments appreciated. Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

During school the next day Pan 's mind kept wondering, all her teachers thought she was daydreaming. Her mind was trying to piece together everything and so many questions that needed answers. Should she tell someone? Would anyone believe her? How should she try and fix this?

"I just can't take this anymore!" Pan screamed in her Spanish class, her teacher walked over and asked if she was all right then gave her a pass for the nurse. Taking aspirin than falling asleep helped Pan regroup and think more clearly. Luckily she had winter break to relax with nothing to worry about.

_A Week Later_

The day before New Year's Eve Pan was hanging out with her friends when a group of people walked by them a feeling of something impure and full of hatred went through everyone Pan knew what they wanted to fight. Starting on the offensive everyone soon realized they were way out of their league. Pan grabbed Marion who grabbed Bulla then ran around the corner and out of sight.

"Who was that?" asked Marion

"Don't know don't care, but what I do know is that we need a plan, Bulla go get Trunks and Vegeta, Marion go get my dad, I will get Goten, okay? Meet back here when you're done"

They flew off Pan told Goten to go to the corner of 2nd and 5th. Then went to get Goku. Meeting everyone again they started working on a plan or something just to keep them one step ahead. Quickly she put in the contacts and found out exactly, where they were. The battle was long and tiring some blood shed, but in the end they won. Pan got back to her house around 11:30 pm. got a quick lecture for not calling from her mom than went to bed.

Pan was still sleeping when Videl who had fear in her voice and was straining back tears waked her.

"Pan get up…I can't wake your father up and I need your help, so get downstairs right away."

Pan jumped downstairs and started trying to wake him up.

"Call the hospital mom, hurry!"

Running to the phone she called then told Pan to get dressed. Within 5 minutes the cops showed up then the paramedics showed up and carried him out on stretcher. Videl followed in the van while Pan tried to calm her down. Once there and they got him all settled Pan called everyone and told them.

_What happened to Gohan? Will he be okay? Read and Review, no flames but helpful comments are appreciated. Thanks_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Gohan was lying unconscious; Videl was rubbing her hand gently against his hair, trying to hold back the tears. Pan paced back and forth trying to act and strong for her mother. They were still in emergency because the doctors had to run tests and ICU was full. At noon everyone left and went to Videl's. The doctors called them and told everyone he had pneumonia, and was still unconscious, they were going to put him on a respirator. Videl went back to the hospital Pan couldn't go back (they give her the creeps too much.). 18 went with Videl and Marron stayed with Pan. They were outside on the porch when,

"I don't want to lose him"

"I know Pan"

"I mean sure we don't always see eye to eye, but I care so much about him"

"I know Pan, but don't worry Gohan is strong he will get better I promise"

Around 7:00 pm Videl and 18 came back and 18 and Marron went home. Dinner was quiet, afterwards, the neighbors told Videl they could come over if they wanted and watch the ball drop with them, it would feel wrong so she said no. Up to 11:00 pm the two munched on snacks before getting ready. At 11:30 pm the hospital called and said that Gohan was starting to wake up. The thrill went through her, she felt bad celebrating the New Year while he was sick.

The following morning they went to see Gohan. He was moved into ICU late last night so it wasn't as busy in the halls, and the help wasn't suppose to be as bad. Pan looked into his eyes, you could see the fear in them, and they were open to his soul, fear of death, and fear of never seeing his family again. He looked so helpless with the respirator. After a while Pan couldn't take it any more so she went to the family/waiting room and called Marron, as soon as she calmed down again she walked back into the room.

At noon they left and hung out at home. Chi-chi came over for a little bit around 7:00 pm she left. It was the first time in a while the house felt empty.

Videl was sitting on the couch watching TV bundled up in her sweater.

"Mom, you busy?"

"No, Pan what's up?"

"He will be fine mom, dad is strong, trust me everyone knows that mom, I hope you do to"

"I do Pan, I do but, thanks"

"Goodnight mom"

Pan hugged her than got ready for school tomorrow.

_How long will it take for Gohan to recover? Will things got back to the way they were or will they get better? Read and Review. Comments appreciated. Thanks_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Within a week Gohan was taken out of ICU and put into a regular room. By Friday he was in the comfort of his own home. For a few weeks his whole attitude was different, a new thrill of life went through him as well. After he came home one of the doctors told them that if Videl had never cal 911 Gohan wouldn't be here today.

**Months Later**

Gohan went back to work, life was back on track, and the only thing was Pan was different. She was distant, quiet, and she had a look of pain in her again. Videl thought maybe she was on drugs but Gohan told her maybe Pan was trying something new. Even Marron and Bulla saw a difference, they had tried everything they could, nothing worked. Pan felt lost in herself, defeat, anger, and hate took over, she no longer controlled the feelings of herself that she had locked away years ago.

Pan was cracking; her body couldn't take the pain any longer. Depression settled over her, she felt like she couldn't go on. Her whole mood had changed. One day she was lying lifeless on her bed when Goku walked in. Pan sat up but didn't say anything. He looked into her eyes and saw the pain in them.

"What happened to you Pan?" a sound of pain was in her voice.

She said nothing, but she stood and walked downstairs.

"Pan let me help you"

"It's too late for you so go home" Pan's voice was course, dry and had a hint of something evil sounding in it. Pan's eyes turned red and she walked outside. Goku stood dumbfounded at the top of the stairs. He needed a plan and fast or he would lose her to evil and maybe have to fight her.

Videl was sitting at the kitchen table talking to Hercule on the phone, Gohan was next to her and Goku was sitting across from them.

" I can't find her dad we looked all over town, we came back home thinking she came back" her voice was shaking, and going in and out. A few minutes later she hung up with him and rested her head on Gohan's shoulder

"What did he say"?

"Well she's not there and he will go look for her in his town."

It was midnight when Gohan got up from the table, he had to go to bed he had work; if it wasn't so busy there he would call out. Goku went to talk to Goten, and Videl sat on the couch to wait for Pan.

_Where is Pan? Is she okay? Wait and see Read and Review comments appreciated. Thanks_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Pan woke up on a bench about 6 towns over. She didn't remember anything that happened the night before. She called a cal then got ready to call her mom but the call wouldn't go through. As she sat in the car she felt the part of her that help pain and hate, it was trying to come up and take over, she tried with all her might to stop it but when she looked she realized the driver was doing this to her. Pan gave up, the forces of evil were too strong for her, the surge of power flowed through her veins.

"You called for me?"

"Yeah the boss wants to see"

They drove the rest of the way in silence.

**Pan's House**

Videl woke up and looked around it was 8:00 am she went upstairs and noticed Pan's room looked untouched. She called the cops again than called Gohan and left a message. _She never came home last night, the cops are still looking, call me back._

**In the car**

They pulled up and Pan got of the car, it was a small house just outside of the city. A guy walked out nodded his head in acknowledgement to her than showed her inside. In the back right corner of the house was a room where a women sat there she looked very thin but not in a frail and weak way. She had crystal blue eyes and long flowing blonde hair any guy would have loved to have her, which is exactly what she wanted. Sitting next to her was her number 2 person a guy no older than Pan; he had a muscular body and short brown hair with blonde highlights he was so hot looking.

"You called for me?"

"You have a assignment, here start right away"

"Yes ma'am"

Pan opened the envelope and took out pictures and descriptions of Videl, Gohan, and Goten.

"Is this it?"

"Yes, kill all them and if someone see you kill them also, remember our goal Pan"

She turned and walked out, and got back in the car. She would have to do it at night it would make her life easier.

"All I have to do is prove myself to her and I will become her right hand man" she thought. Pan looked over the papers, this wasn't hard at all, she wasn't a reason to kill them and look now she did.

"All I have o do is prove myself to her and I will become her right hand man" she thought. Pan looked over the papers, this wasn't hard at all, she wanted a reason to kill them and look now she did.

Why them ma'am"

"They are Sayians, I hate them, I want them to die, those bastards can burn in hell for all I care!"

"But isn't Pan one?"

"Yes, but she is the perfect person to be my puppet"

_Okay this chapter is over. What is the woman planning to do with Pan and will she go through with it? Wait and Find out. Read and Review comments appreciated. Thanks_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The car pulled up to Pan's house, she changed her mind about killing them all at once it was more fun to kill them one by one She opened the front door quietly and slowly walked in, as she headed towards the kitchen she pulled out a pistol from her back pocket. Pan held it ready to shoot. When she stepped into the kitchen she yelled "Mother I will see you in hell!" and she pulled the trigger.

Pan was grabbed from behind and pulled back. The bullet hit the ceiling, Videl stood in a mix of shock and horror what just happened. Suddenly all you could hear was a car pull out of the driveway. Goku stood behind Pan and held her back with one hand while trying to pry the gun out of her of her with the other.

" Get your fucking hands off me you bastard!"

"Give me the gun Pan, you don't want to shoot Videl, now give me the gun!"

Finally Goku knocked Pan out and brought her to his house.

Pan woke up tied to a chair. Having no previous knowledge of what just happened fear ran through her. Goku walked into the room he instantly noticed a change in her; she was her normal non-killing self.

"Pan do you have any idea what happened before?"

"No, but I wish I did because it would answer my questions"

He sat down and tried to see her memories he got so far than he was blocked, suddenly Goku felt something happening to Pan and quickly stopped searching. Pan energy started rising and before she lost her control she told him to leave, she could not forgive herself if she hurt him because of her own weakness. After her other half came through she broke the rope tied around her and flew off. Goku followed her to the center of town where she walked into a gun shop. Pan took her card out and got a nice revolver. Goku hid between the building until Pan left the shop then continued to follow her, they stopped at the house the women walked out and saw Goku, Pan turned around and walked straight to Goku. The women yelled, "kill him!" Goku stood straight and didn't move he looked at Pan with a look of sadness and hurt on his face. "You don't want to kill me"

"Yes I do, it's my destiny"

"You can change it"

"No, the prophecy says that I am suppose to so I must, I can't not listen to it"

Pan got ready to fight, Goku tried to think of a plan as quickly as possible. She went after him.

_Okay this Chapter is done. Read and review please comments are appreciated. Thanks_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Videl sat with Hercule and waited for Gohan. As soon as he walked through the door she ran to him, they sat back down and slowly calmed down. Suddenly the phone rang and Videl jumped for it. " Pan?"

"No, ma'am sorry, we do have some good news though, we have just received word that Pan has been spotted just outside of Satan City"

"Oh, thank you so very much!"

Then three of them arrived to where Pan was the fight had already started. Goku refused to fight back. "Fight me I know you want to" She yelled

"Pan stop this you don't want to this!"

Pan wasn't going to stop, she couldn't, and the part of her that would wasn't able to break through. Videl watched in horror, this wasn't her little girl, she was so sweet, gently and mild-tempered.

"Gohan help her"

"How Videl? I don't know what to do"

The thin women yelled at Pan when she landed for a quick breath.

"Pan now is your chance worry about him later!"

Pan turned around and grabbed the gun the woman held out for her. Pan pointed it as she pulled back the hammer; she kept pointing it at Videl, then Gohan, then back to Videl. They tried to calm her down, everything they tried didn't work. Hercule was no longer next to them he snuck way when Pan looked away. Gohan could see Pan fighting with herself. Finally Pan broke free when she realized what was going on she started flipping out and accidentally fired the gun up toward the sky. As soon as it fired she screamed and dropped it.

Pan heard someone give a cry, when she looked up something hit her face. When she wiped it off she noticed it was blood, that's when she saw Goku holding his leg. As soon as he landed she started apologized and started looking at it. The thin women and the guy started running away. Gohan saw this and ran after them.

"Not so fast, what did you do to my daughter?"

"Gohan is that you I haven't seen you in years" she started flirting with him. While she did that the guy got behind Videl and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. Goku realized it and went to stop it but when he went to move he collapse because his leg couldn't support him. Gohan went to see what everyone was yelling about and when he looked back the women was gone.

_The women's main building of operation_

"Jess, was it a good idea to bring her here?"

"Yes Brad, she will help us every way she can"

Videl laid on a bed unconscious…

_Oh sorry but this chapter is over. Sorry this is a little boring but don't worry it was only this chapter. R and R comments appreciated. Thanks_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

That night Pan laid on her bed feeling guilty for everything that happened that day. Gohan was talking to Goku who had to stay off his foot for a week. As a way to escape her pain she held a stuffed dog Bulla gave her for Christmas and cried, while she expressed her feelings to it, she cried herself to sleep. Gohan started making a plan to get Videl back should he get Vegeta and the others involved, this was his problem after all. He went to bed after he couldn't think any more.

The next morning Pan woke up, got dressed, and flew to school. Pan wasn't sure if she should get Bulla and Marron involved.

"Pan what's wrong?" asked Marron

"Yeah Pan you seem lost in thought"

" I am in trouble guys, my mom got kidnapped because of me, and I don't want my dad to get involved or you guys, (sigh) but I feel so lost"

"Pan we are your friends let us help," Bulla pleaded. Pan shook her head "no" her friends were her world if they left she would go to.

After school she ran home, left a quick note that read: Dad you are my world, I have to do this alone I love you so much see you later. Pan than she ran out the door.

_Brad and Jess_

Videl was stuck in a room with just a glass of water on a table and a chair. "Let me out!"

"Jess she has been like this all day is it ready yet?"

"Almost Brad, God you are so impatient"

Suddenly Jess walked outside and saw Pan in the horizon, Brad walked into the room with Videl and tied her hands than made her go into the other room. Videl had no idea what was going but her spirits rose when she heard. "Where is my mother Jess?"

"Safe inside with Brad, Bring her out!"

Brad stood behind Videl, as she stood there she looked shocked to see just Pan and not Gohan.

"Let my mother go!" she stood firm nothing could stop her from her mind set goal. "You want her fine take her," Brad said as he pushed her forward. Pan ran to her but when she touched her, she felt something happen Pan staggered backwards holding herself. Pan started screaming and fell to her knees.

"What did you do to her? Pan!"

"You are the one killing her Videl not us, she didn't touch us"

Suddenly Marron, Bulla, and Goten landed and looked at her. Then Bulla ran up to Pan and grabbed her.

"Pan listen calm down, come on we are here to help you", "Marron, Goten come and help me!"

They ran to them and grabbed Pan, a light almost light a barrier went around the group it was a bond that could never be broken friendship is strong (life is tough and rough but friends will get you through it). The three of them felt what Pan was going through but it didn't matter they weren't about to leave their best friend.

Finally it stopped and Pan was okay, they stood together and looked at Jess and Brad, they had such a look of shock on their faces. Pan stood with such confidence that Bulla, Marron, and Goten backed down for now. "I will tell you one last time, give me back my mother"

Jess was not willing to give up now, she wanted that power.

"Brad"

"Yes ma'am" He walked around Videl and got into a fighting stance. Pan got ready to fight there was no way in hell she was going to lose this fight.

They started and were already going all out both fighting to the death. Pan was doing all right but it wouldn't last long she just didn't have the power to defeat him. Gohan and Goku arrived and watched the fight they both knew this wasn't their fight. When the time was right Gohan got Videl and untied her. Pan suddenly losing, Brad hit her and was sent flying to the ground. Bulla, Marron and Goten ran to help her up, when Pan looked at him she noticed he still had a lot of power there was no way she could beat him.

"Pan, this came out of your pocket"

"My contacts, thanks Goten" She popped them in and right before she went back to the fight Bulla said "Pan let us help you"

"No, this is my fight, I have to finish what I started"

"We are your friends your problems are our too and we fix them together"

"Thanks guys, come on"

The four of them started again but to save energy and secure a victory they did it tag team style. Within a half hour Brad was defeated. Both him and Jess were arrested under abduction and endangering a person.

Pan was in Bulma's lab because she wanted to see if she had to worry about this "other half". It turned out that it would always be there but as long as she accepted the love her parents had for her than it wouldn't re-surface. Pan was so happy that everything turned out okay but she knew that this was just the beginning of her adventures.

_Okay, I finished this chapter; yes this chapter is longer than the others but only because I wanted to finish this whole other side thing. Please Read and Review. Comments appreciated. Thanks _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Dbz

Pan was sitting at home relaxing when Bulla knocked at the door. When she opened it Bulla grabbed her hand and pulled her in her car.

"Bulla where are we going"

"I want to show you something, trust me your gonna love it" Bulla shot up the volume on the car radio which was playing "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy. They pulled up to a famous nightclub and when they entered it Pan realized it was empty.

"Hello"

"Surprize!"

She was so happy all her family and friends were all together. They all had a great time; the DJ played only the best music. Two hours into it Maron, Bulla, and Goten got on the mircophone and said "We would like to give this to Pan so that she knows that no matter what we will always help her." They gave her a giant heart shaped necklace/

They left around 11:30 pm Pan was so tired as soon as she hit the bed she was out cold. It was nice not have a care in the world and sleep peacefully.

The weekend was nice; everyone hung out at the park there was never a dull moment around them. School was boring as ever but at least she could concentrate on some subjects that she semi-liked. Wednesday was the school's annual talent show. Bulla, Pan, and Marron danced to "Welcome to my Life" by Simple Plan, they didn't win a prize but they felt so good to show everyone their hard work and to do something they loved. Their families and friends sat in the front and cheered them all on.

Days after they got compliments on it. It would have been nice to see them on tape but they couldn't have everything. They got the biggest rush from it; Pan decided that shge would do this every year.

_This chapter took forever because I couldn't type it when I finished writing it. Sorry it was boring but I just needed on part of it to help move the story along. Please R and R, no flames, comments are appreciated. Thanks_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Dbz.

**Author's Note-** This chapter and the chapters to come are rewrites I had almost finished this story but then rewrote Chapter 15 and on. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask.

"No Marron, I don't want to you can"

"Forget it Pan, just go out on one little date with him it won't kill you I mean everyone knows you like him"

"Fine but if things don't go well I am blaming you"

"Whatever Pan hold on … hey she said okay…alright I'll tell her."

"Marron he is over your house?"

"No I am over hi, listen he wants to know if Friday is okay with you 7?"

"Yeah great"

"K… Trunks she said fine"

"Marron I am hanging up before I say yes to anything else"

"Okay bye"

Pan hung up the phone and started jumping up and down in joy, she couldn't believe it her dream was finally coming true. Videl had yelled up the stairs to make sure she was okay.

She had two days to wait that shouldn't be too hard I mean it was 5o clock Wednesday night At dinner she told her parents, Videl was so excited her little girl was going on her first day and with someone she practically grew up with thanks to Goten. Gohan gave her the normal lecture dads give to their daughters on _any _date.

Pan laid on her bed too excited to sleep but too tired to stay awake she hated felling restless finally she fell asleep. The next morning when she got to school her friends talked only about Friday. It had gotten to the point where Bulla, Marron and herself had detention later after school for talking all during math. After the detention Bulla decided to take Pan shopping for a nice new outfit, Marron couldn't go because she had to go to a formal dinner with her parents.

"Bulla I really don't need a new outfit"

"Oh come on Pan, it's only one dress and come on you wanna look gorgeous for your date tomorrow"

"Bulla please don't say anything but I have a bad felling about tomorrow"

"You're just nervous"

Pan wasn't sure it was nerves but she didn't want to think about it anymore. When she came home she had a long light blue dress, shoes to match and a bunch of jewelry and make-up.

On Friday all Pan wanted to know was where she was going, it seemed like everyone knew but wouldn't tell her. Her mom took her out of school early to get her hair and nails done. At 5:30 Bulla and Marron came over to help her get ready.

At Capsule Corp. Trunks was sitting on his bed looking at his plain wall. Goten walked in and got him off his ass and into the shower. When he got out hew noticed Goten had gotten out a suit and tie that was in the back of his closet.

"Trunks why weren't you getting ready when I came over?"

"Goten I am not sure about this"

"What about going on a date with my niece?"

"Well yes…I mean no… I mean maybe I have a bad felling Pan was forced by my sister and Marron to go out."

"No she wasn't now get dressed I am going outside to wait for the limo"

Trunks got dressed and looked in the mirror he was happy that he was going out with Pan but it just seemed too unreal. He heard the limo pull up so he grabbed his gift for her and walked downstairs.

Pan looked in her mirror to her she looked so fake, her hair was up and styled not down like she normally kept it and she actually had makeup on. She heard her door bell and knew it was Trunks; she took a deep breath and walked downstairs. Her parents were at the bottom of the stairs taking pictures, with her friends. When Pan got to the bottom she noticed Trunks standing in the doorway. "Wow Pan you look great"

"Thanks Trunks, so do you"

Trunks handed her a box which contained a necklace name plate, _Pan_ was all in diamonds. He put it around her neck. Her parents took two more picture s and she walked to the car.

"Where are we going?"

"What's today's date, Pan?"

"June 2, why what's today?"

"My Prom"

A look of shock went across her face. She was so happy she wanted to go to prom with him but she didn't think she would. Trunks went to a different high school because he didn't like the way they handled a situation, when Bulla got to high school she chose to be with her friends.

"Bulla and my mom wanted me to go to my senior prom and I wanted to go on a date with you"

"So your family knew about this?"

"Well yes, plus Goten and Marron knew, they kinda suggested us going to prom together"

Pan sat back in her seat and looked straight ahead of her, it felt so unreal.

They pulled up and she stepped out, she realized that they were at the biggest hotel in the town. "My high school never has it's prom at the school they always have it here" Pan just nodded with her mouth open as she looked at the outside of the building. Trunks grabbed her arm and escorted her inside. They danced until they couldn't breathe or move and then they would sit down for a little bit.

At 12o' it ended and they went home. They stopped at her house and he walked her to the door.

"Thank you Trunks I had a wonderful time"

"Yeah me too, I am glad you came with me, I hope this means we can go out again"

"It does"

He leaned down to her and kissed her before Gohan came to the door. She walked in past her parents and upstairs, for she just had the best time of her life, she wished that kiss lasted forever, or that there was more to come.

When Trunks got home he had to deal with questions from his mother and sister after he finished that he was able to go upstairs and relax. The night had gone much smoother then he planned; he couldn't wait to go out with Pan again.

_Okay folks I finished re writing this, just 9 more to go, just kidding. Please R and R, comments appreciated no flames. Thanks_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Dbz, so stop asking!

Pan and Trunks have been dating for a year and a half now and they have been enjoying every moment of it. Trunks has been there for her when she really needed someone. See right after spring break Pan was talking on the phone with Bulla when she heard her parents yelling. Normally it wouldn't bother her she would just tune them out but this time was different, this time Vidal was yelling at Gohan and she was involving Pan.

"Bulla my parents are fighting and involving me, stay on the line please"

"Sure Pan you go find out why I'll stay here"

Pan slowly walked out of her room and went to the top of the stairs and listened to her parents in the living room.

"You don't give a shit that's why, you think I'll serve you hand and foot and do only as you say well sorry to disappoint you Gohan but I can make my own decisions!"

"Videl I have never done that to you or Pan so stop saying bullshit like that!"

"Oh yeah right you are always telling Pan to do things even though your right there, she does everything for you and you are too lazy to even go to her spring concert, it makes her feel like you don't give a damn about her!"

Gohan stopped for a second then walked to then coffee table and grabbed his keys. "I'll show you, me not giving a damn, you want me not to give a damn fine then you'll have it I'm going out!"

"I have a better idea how about you leave and don't come back!"

"If that's what you want then fine!"

"That's what I want!"

Gohan turned from Videl and walked out, once the door closed behind him Videl turned and walked into her bedroom, and Pan was on her knees crying softly. Bulla had heard the whole thing through the phone and was now trying to comfort her. Trunks walked past Bulla's room and she quietly told him to use his phone to call Goten and Marron and tell them to meet her at Pan's house by her window. He tried to ask why but Bulla wouldn't say anything. Once Trunks finished with the calls she told Pan to open her bedroom window they would be over there in five minutes. Slowly Pan got up off the floor and walked into her room to unlock the window she belly flopped on her bed and cried.

Bulla, Trunks, Goten, and Marron flew as fast as they could too Pan 's house. When they got there Goten opened the window and everyone went through, he walked to her and sat her up. Trunks sat next to her and she grabbed his chest and continued to cry. Everyone but Bulla waited to know what happened.

"Pan what happened, what's wrong?" Goten asked as he sat next to her feet.

"My parents…My parents had a fight, and they… they involved me, and my mom my mom, told my dad not to come back when he left."

"Marron sat on her knees in front of her and said "Pan , Gohan will come back your parents just acted out of anger don't worry"

"I don't know this time was different"

They all sat around her in an effort to comfort her, no one knew if this meant Videl and Gohan would get divorced or if they would wok everything out. Everyone sleep over because Pan didn't want to be alone.

Videl sat on her bed she was so angry at Gohan for denying everything she told him. Sometimes she felt like divorcing him but she couldn't do that to Pan and he supported them financially. She struggled with herself, she had never been so unsure of what to do. Videl decided to try and sleep maybe everything would be a little better tomorrow.

Gohan drove to a bar; he hadn't been to one on so long.

"Hey Gohan haven't seen you here in ages, glad your back"

"Hey Dave give me something real strong"

He was handed it and quickly drank that and wanted another. Three of those and three beers later Gohan staggered out of the bar. He walked to his motel room that he rented before he went drinking and searched for his room, the landlord was able to get him there. He tripped on to the bed and was asleep.

In the morning Pan woke up and noticed all her friends around her. She slowly got up and jumped in the shower. When she was dressed she walked back in her room and noticed everyone was up and dressed.

"Pan we're all going out to breakfast before school so you might want to tell your mom."

She left a quick note and left the house. When Videl got up she noticed the note and started breakfast for herself, she decided to call Gohan and tell him to come home, and she was going to apologize for the way she acted. Right before she called she heard the door open and close. Videl walked out and saw Gohan standing in there, he looked like a mess his hair looked dirty and matted, and he staggered to the couch where he plopped down. Videl walked over to him

"Gohan are you drunk?"

"No babe I was last night now I am just hung over so shhhh"

"You ass I can't believe you"

She stormed out of the room, and came out a few minutes later with a bag with some clothes of his. She grabbed him and made him stand up.

"I don't care where you go or stay as long as you aren't here!" Videl pushed him to and out of the door; she closed it right behind him and locked it.

_I am going to end this story with the next chapter so um yeah. You know the drill so do your stuff Thanks_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer-**I do not own DBz or All I ask of you.

**Author's Note-** I am ending this story with this chapter, thanks for being patient with me. I now bring you the new ending to the Pure Light.

Two weeks after Gohan got kicked out of the house Videl gave him divorce papers. He figured this was coming when he didn't hear from her and she wouldn't answer his calls. In court he realized how much he screwed up because Pan didn't want live with him, where ever that would have been because he lost the house in the settlement. The judge decided that Pan could see him on the weekends and anytime she had a week or more off some school. During the entire thing Videl never looked at him, and he gave up trying.

Gohan had started renting an apartment in about 2 towns over, a half hour away from Pan but about 10 minutes closer to his job. When he came to start moving his things he noticed that Videl had already packed everything of his from their bedroom. Pan helped him carry his things to his car. "Dad I didn't tell the judge I didn't want to live with you because I am mad at you, it's only because my life is here"

"I understand Pan don't worry about it"

As time passed the relationship she had with her parents slowly started to fade. Her dad would either not be home or he would have pissed her off so might see him three times every five months. Pan's relationship with Videl wasn't much better; Videl started treating her like a little kid and would disapprove of anything that made her seem less like a girl. This pissed Pan off because her mom was just like her when she was her age and she enjoyed it. Trunks came over one day and they hung out in her room. "Trunks I am so sick and tired of this, their lives are fucked up so they have to ruin mine I hate them!"

"No you don't Pan you love them that's why you do what you do"

She started laughing, he had a look of fake confusion on his face, and (it means he was acting with his facial emotion and expression).

"You probably think I'm nuts for laughing at nothing"

"I think you're nuts but not for that reason"

"About a year ago I used to go on a website and talk to this kid every time; he said something like that to me a lot"

"Was his name Ryan?"

Pan's smile was wiped off her face, how did he know about Ryan? Maybe he went to the sane website too, yeah that had to be it.

"I was Ryan, I went on with a different name because sometimes people would com on and say "I love you" or let me give a "_wonderful_ night", I got tired of it so I made up a name it just so ended up that I was talking to you everyday, are you mad?"

Pan wrapped her around him and told him it made her somewhat relieved knowing that a friend was the only one that really knew her feelings and not some stranger.

About two months later Pan was on the verge of prison in her mind. She had learned that Gohan started dating a woman that hated Pan and to make matters worse Pan wanted to get away from Videl because she was so sick of her. Videl had tried everything from letting her sleep over her friends for a week, to sending her to Chi-chi's for a month. Nothing worked her attitude towards Videl never changed. She also started hanging around a new group of people they smoked, drank, and two out of the four people owned guns that they took everywhere.

"Pan if you hate him so much why don't you get rid of him?" said one of the guys

"I don't know, I guess because hi is my father" replied Pan

"Anything I hate of gives me too many problems I get rid of, and I never have any regrets." said the stoner.

"Well I don't know I'll have to think about it"

"Well I know what will change the pace for you Pan, a party at a friends house tonight, you should come it will be fun." a girl told Pan.

She agreed, she really wanted to do something different with her new friends, and she hadn't been to a party in ages.

When Pan asked her mom she said no because she didn't know them but Pan told her friends to park over a couple of houses away turn their lights out. At 9o clock she made sure her mom was downstairs then she changed into a crop top and a skirt that her friend lent to her. As soon as she noticed the car she opened her window and snuck out, her friends opened the door before she showed up so she could jump in. As she got in they closed the door and pulled away, Pan fell back in her seat because they started pulling away before she sat down.

"Well don't you look cute, see I told you that skirt would look good on you"

"Yeah thanks Melissa it fits nicely too, on a different note where are we going?"

"The guy driving Tony, told her to a party at a friends house because when your there it's never a dull moment. They parked over in the block before and walked over. When they got in Tony walked in first then Melissa and Pan and after her came in Tony's friend Sean.

Pan came home high on so many drugs and sick to her stomach from drinking the punch. When they drove home Sean and Tony stumbled to open her bedroom window and helped pushed her through. They ran back to their car and then they went home. Pan wanted to sleep but as soon as the car pulled away her bedroom light went on. Trunks was standing there.

"What the fuck Pan, you scared your mom"

"Whatever"

"No not whatever, I called your house at 9:15 and when your mom went to get you she realized you weren't in your room she started flipping out I was able to act like I forgot that I was meeting you somewhere and hung up, she thought you ran away or something"

"Trunks I want you to stop the sentimental talk I really don't give a shit; I had a great ti…"

"Pan you okay?"

He stepped forward as Pan got off her bed and ran for the bathroom, she closed the door and threw up. Trunks walked out of her bedroom and walked into the bathroom, he held back her hair, and said "you did this to your self, Pan just be lucky Videl didn't wait up for you"

"Shut up" …she threw up again "Trunks I don't have to listen to you"

"Yeah but I know you'll be glad later"

She slowly stood up and walked back to her room, Trunks laid next to her and waited for her to fall asleep before he left.

Over the next few weeks change came; Pan started doing drugs heavily. This made her violent, she also became depressed. Trunks didn't realize how bad the situation was until he found a note on his bed on evening from her and it read:

_Trunks,_

_I have come to the conclusion that LIFE SUCKS! There is no point to it I mean why should I bother trying when it's never good enough, it never pleases my parents. I am a failure and a loser to myself, my family and my life, I am a person who has nothing going for me. I am tired of falling short of everything I do, I am tired of crying, and everything sucks. To see a change you must be a change right? Well that is a lie, I change and nothing happens. I hate myself, I hate my school and I really HATE LIFE! Nothing goes right, nothing helps. I hate this feeling oh please make it stop. I am gonna end their lives, and if I fail then I will end mine, maybe that will end the pain. I love you Trunks, I hope to see you again in the future._

_Love, _

_Pan_

"Damn it Pan"

He ran out and flew to Gohan's apartment; he hoped it wasn't too late.

She held the gun up and pointed it through the open window, her hands were shaking, and she was sweating. Gohan was on the phone with his work completely oblivious to what was outside. Pan wanted to shoot, she hated him so much because he caused her so much pain, plus everything her friends told her before was running in her mind.

"Pan this is the only way to end the pain" she told herself. Pan closed her eyes as she slowly pulled the trigger back. Trunks landed, "Pan don't do it, it won't solve anything!"

She took her hand off the trigger waited for it to go back in place and dropped her hands to the sides of her. Trunks walked over to her "come on lets go somewhere else" he grabbed her hand and flew off. They landed in a park and sat on a bench, Pan sat and looked at her lap the gun sat there still loaded and ready to shoot, Trunks sat next to her not sure what to do next. "Hey Pan can you give me the gun?" She handed it to him, never taking her eyes off her lap. They sat there not saying a word for a while until "Trunks what do I do now, I can't live anymore with this pain"

"To be honest with you I have no idea, but I do know is that I won't let you do anything alone, I will do anything you ask"

"Love me that is all I ask"

"You know I do"

Trunks pulled her close to him and put arm around her.

"I am scared of the night because everything that I plan to do to hurt someone happens then, I feel like someone else is in control of me"

"Then I will keep you safe, I will protect you always"

"But I feel so alone, like I have no where to go, and I have no one"

"I will be your shelter, your not alone you have me"

He kissed the top of her forehead. In the distance you could hear the movie The Phantom of the Opera playing for the parks a movie under the stars.

"I feel surrounded by darkness, there is no light"

"Can I be you're your light?"

"You're so pure you probably don't want someone tainted with evil"

"You can call me your pure light then"

"Okay, mister if that's what you want"

"Hey you're smiling again"

Pan got closer to Trunks and they listened to the music playing, because the song would have a lasting impression on them forever, the people singing sung of what Trunks and Pan both wanted from each other. They stayed there and listened to the truth that was being sung.

_No more talk of darkness Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you- my words and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry-your tears. I'm here, with you beside you, to guard you and to protect you…_

Sat you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime…Say you need with you, now and always…promise me that all you say is true- that's all I ask of you…

Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe: No-one will find you your fears are far behind you…

All I want is freedom, a world with no more night… and you always beside me to hold me and to hide me…

Then say you'll share with me on love, one lifetime…let me lead you from your solitude… say you need me with you here, beside you…anywhere you go let me go too-Christine that's all I ask of you…

Say you'll share with me one love; one lifetime… say the word and I will follow you…

Share each day with me, each night, each morning…

Say you love me…

Love me- that's all I ask of you…

Anywhere you go let me go too… love me-that's all I ask of you…

I have finished this story! Does victory dance! Yeah okay here are some quick notes, I had so much trouble getting All I ask of you started so sorry if it was odd, oh and I kept Christine in the song because I made it seem like the movie was playing the song and not Pan and Trunks singing so umm yeah, please read and review, comments appreciated, no flames. Thanks


End file.
